


The Tales They Tell

by shirasade



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [21]
Category: Snow White - All Media Types, The Huntsman (Movies)
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Multi, POV Outsider, Polyamory, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: They told of a princess whose escape gave a subjugated people hope. They told of an apple whose sweet poison felled the princess where she stood.For the WM20 day 23 prompt: poison.
Relationships: The Huntsman/Snow White/William (The Huntsman)
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859722
Kudos: 5
Collections: Shirasade's Drabbles, Writer's Month 2020





	The Tales They Tell

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with this prompt and somehow ended up with this rather random fandom. :)

They told of a princess whose escape gave a subjugated people hope. They told of an apple whose sweet poison felled the princess where she stood. They told of two men who wept over her, whose kisses were sad farewells to what had never been. They told of a miraculous return to life, a stirring speech, a battle won. 

Some said it was thanks to the prince's adoration, some insisted it was for love of the huntsman that she returned. The disagreement was the cause of many a brawl in the taverns and just as many whispers in the princess's new court, especially when there was no betrothal announced in the months after the coronation. Instead the young queen kept both men by her side, making no distinction between commoner and noble. 

Slowly, the people grew accustomed to this new era, the era of a queen who did not rule by fear but by love, who did not drain the country of life but made it bloom and prosper, and the rumours ebbed away. There was no way for them to know the truth, after all. 

They weren't there when the princess awoke, by herself but with two names at the tip of her tongue. They weren't there when she found the two men after her coronation, a question in her eyes. They weren't there when prince and huntsman took her hands, nor when she kissed them both. 

The apple's poison had been sweet, but the queen's kiss was sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the [prompt list](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/625231631577399296/hello-august-hello-writersmonth-im-still) for this year's Writer's Month. Feel free to drop me a number and a ship, and I'll see if I get inspired.


End file.
